


World of Our Own

by Amys_Musings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amys_Musings/pseuds/Amys_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's life changes as he tries to make it through college with a new flatmate who just might be driving him insane, in more ways than one. Phil, however, finds himself falling in love for the fellow waffle enthusiast/Muse lover and can't decide exactly how to act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waffles

Dan was upset. He should be for many reasons in fact and rightly so. It was his second semester at college and frankly nothing had gone right. He’d been told that none of his classes could be changed, so all of them were bloody early in the morning, half of his things wouldn’t arrive until next week due to a problem with shipping from his parents and now some idiot had tried to overcharge him for a simple burger. Dan had only been on the campus for twenty minutes and he was already done with the semester.

As he headed over to the dorms where he was going to stay he dreaded talking to the RA. Last year, this particular RA had forced him to go to their ‘floor party’ which was the fancy pushover term for ‘you aren’t getting laid so come on anyway’. Maybe this time would be different. Dan looked down at his room assignment and noticed that it was empty. He had applied for it last minute due to his family going last minute to India for Christmas (who does that?) but hopefully he’d have a room or he was purely out of luck.

Once at the RA’s desk, Dan cleared his throat to get the attention of anyone who would talk to him. A short fat brown haired gentlemen turned around and rolled his eyes at Dan.  
“Can I help you?” He nearly growled out.  
“Yes. I was here last year and my room assignment is empty. I’m guessing that I do have a room since I did fill out paperwork for it though.”  
“Empty?”  
“Yes. See?” Dan handed him the small paper, showing the other guy that he wasn’t exactly insane.  
“Interesting….well we only have one room open and that’s because his roomie dropped out.”  
“Dropped out?” Dan asked, raising an eyebrow. This university was hard to get into so dropping out was rather uncommon.  
“Yes, dropped out. Left, decided not to come here, isn’t taking classes---”  
“I get it. So what room?” He interrupted getting slightly annoyed.  
“105. Down the hall to the left.”

Dan picked up his bags, or what he actually had with him anyway, and started heading down the hall. That guy had been a total weirdo and the last thing he needed was for him to be their RA. All he hoped was that his new roommate was normal.

‘Room 105’ and underneath it where the two names for the people living there was the sloppy handwriting of whoever was behind that door: ‘Phil Lester’

Dan didn’t know if he should knock or just walk in, not knowing what he was about to find. But he decided since this was technically where he was going to live, he could just walk in with no problems. So he did.

The room was incredibly small for two people. It had two beds, two desks, and one window. Dan smiled to himself thinking it was somewhat similar to a jail cell, only slightly fancier. ‘Phil’ whoever he was had claimed the right side due to the green and blue duvet already covering the mattress. He had to give Phil props for the Muse poster next to the bed, put up with tape due to the ‘do NOT put nails in the wall’ strict rule. Maybe they would have something in common after all. Dan put the small amount of things he had on his mattress and looked at the dull walls. It was already late afternoon and he was getting hungry. Decorating would come second to food as always. Fishing out his dining card, he headed out to the cafeteria.

\--------------  
At the cafeteria, Dan went straight for his favorite section (also the only real edible part of this college food): the waffles. He didn’t mind having breakfast for lunch or dinner, as long as there was good maple syrup. With his bad day he could use a sugar rush and there was no where better than to down some carbs with pure syrupy goodness.

Dan got his plate full of his favorite breakfast meal and looked around the cafeteria. As school hadn’t even started yet, it was relatively empty. He had either the choice to sit alone or find the random stranger and try to make a friend. Dan nearly laughed and sat in the corner, wanting some internal peace. It almost worked.

“I thought I was the only one obsessed with waffles!” He tried to ignore the voice, hoping it wasn’t talking to him. But there definitely was a man standing next to him, and surely enough a tray with a plate filled with waffles doused in syrup was placed on the table right next to his. Dan looked up and saw just who had disturbed his silence. “I love waffles and apparently you do too by the amount of syrup you have on your plate. We will probably end up diabetic.”

“Mhm…”

“Don’t talk much huh.” The man said. Dan eyed him, almost daring him to walk away but unfortunately he just sat down and started eating the almost identical meal. “That’s okay. I just finished unpacking and I got so hungry. What’s your name anyway?” Dan would have refused to give away any information like that but making enemies this early was a bad idea so he gave up.

“Dan. Yours?”

“Phil.”

“Phil that likes waffles. Good to know.”

“Dan as in Daniel? Cool. I’m here 2nd year for English and Linguistics,” Phil paused and took a bite. “Don’t know what I’m gonna do after uni but it’s a start, you know?”

“Yeah.” They talked about a few school topics, teachers Phil had found to avoid and general tips that he could give. While Dan found this all to be very helpful, he was glad that him and Phil would not be hanging out on a regular basis. They just didn’t seem to have much in common and Phil seemed unnaturally happy.  
Once finished with their sugar enthused dinners, they got up to ‘go separate ways’. Dan headed towards to dorm only to find Phil right behind him. He kept looking behind him, at first only thinking maybe Phil actually lived in the dorms but in one nearby. Two thirds of the way there, it hit him. The name plate he had seen his other flatmate and he stopped dead in his tracks, nearly causing Phil to collide in him.

“Are you Phil Lester?”

“Um yeah. How do you know my last name?” Phil asked, tilting his head a bit.

“Oh my god. You’re my freaking new roommate.”

“What? How do you know that? I unpacked my things and he hadn’t even moved in yet!”

“Because I saw your name on it and I was there of course.” They paused, letting the information sink in.

“Hi. I’m Phil and I like waffles. Nice to meet you.” Phil extended a hand to which Dan shook.

“Nice to meet you too Phil.”


	2. Princess Dragon

It was a week into their living with each other and Phil was getting used to it. Dan was relatively quiet and because of his early classes, he was almost never around when Phil was. Phil spent his free time either studying or naturally playing on his laptop, his new favorite website being YouTube of course. A cereal box and plenty of time on his hands had encouraged him to try and upload a few videos. While they hadn’t been ‘major hits’ or anything, he did have quite a few subscribers to his happiness and decided that perhaps this was something he could potentially enjoy doing. 

Setting up the camera in the best angle he could without showing Dan’s things in any way, Phil started recording. He updated his audience (the few that he had) and told them his recent adventures and anything that came to mind. He could always edit things out later if it came across too weird. 

Phil had barely put away the camera in his backpack, it's safe hiding place, when Dan walked in. Not knowing whether to reveal his channel or not, Phil sat down on his bed and started ‘studying’ for a test that wasn’t for another week. They nodded at each other then Dan put his headphones on and closed his eyes. Phil figured his was going to take a nap so he kept quiet, wondering if he should actually study or just goof around on the computer for a while. A few moments later, though, the music started making him smile as he soon recognized who was playing. He got up and reached over to nudge Dan a little, hoping not to wake him up. 

“Hey, I know you’re like sleeping and stuff. But I can hear Kanye from across the room.” Dan tried to hide his smile but it failed.   
“And I’m supposed to hide his awesomeness?”   
“Not asking you to. Just keep him quieter.”   
“Fine. Next time you blast Muse….keep it loud.” They laughed. “Sorry about that. I’ll turn it down then.”   
“No problem. I didn’t know you like that kind of music.”   
“I like almost all kinds of music. Most people peg me for emo cause of the hair and thus they’d never guess I would listen to anything but like MCR.”   
“I can’t judge. We have basically the same haircut,” Phil pointed out, looking up at his messy hair. He hadn’t even looked at his fringe today and knew that it was probably a colossal catastrophe. “Ugh. Don’t tell me how I look right now.”   
“Ok I won’t.” Dan smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m not vain for anything but my hair either.” Phil stuck out his tongue at him but felt slightly relieved to have someone else who understood him. They sat comfortably in silence on their respective beds, playing on their computers and Dan couldn’t help but feel content. He had been worried that a new person would be hard to live with, especially since he wasn’t really a talkative person. Dan didn’t want people forcing him to go places, making him be more social than he had to be.   
“Tell me a little about yourself,” Phil said out of nowhere.   
“Hm?” Dan looked up from his computer.   
“I know nothing about you really and we’ve been living together for a week now. Tell me something random about yourself.”   
“Umm okay. I like food, I like being online, and I hate physical activity.” Phil glared at him.   
“I knew that. Try this: if you were stranded on an island, what would you take?”   
“My laptop.”   
“Really?” Phil smirked.  
“In fact, if you find my laptop alone and I’m gone for a very long time, call someone. Something is seriously wrong.” Dan put his arms around his laptop screen. “No one needs to know what is stored on this.”   
“Deal.”   
The conversation turned quickly towards food when Dan’s stomach growled very loudly for such a small room. Dan tried to say that he wasn’t entirely too hungry but Phil saw straight through it. Right as they were leaving, Dan commented ‘if i could stay in the cafeteria eating and pass college that way, I’d be perfectly fine.’ Just the idea of Dan pigging out for an entire semester made Phil laugh. 

\-------------  
It was just after midnight and Dan was woken up by muttering coming from the other side of the room. He opened his eyes and turned over to see Phil completely asleep but softly mumbling words and it intrigued Dan. He did his best to quietly get up and get a little closer to listen in on what exactly Phil was saying. 

“Princess…..no let me fight the dragon….” 

Dan found it amusing. It was definitely not the type of dream he had pegged for Phil to have. Then again, some of the dreams Dan had he would never share with anyone else. He listened in for a few more minutes then got bored. 

“The dragon will kill Dan. Let me fight it….” 

Dan’s curiosity peaked again. His name was mentioned and now he had to know just what Phil was dreaming. Going back and forth of whether or not to wake him up, Dan decided not to and let his friend sleep. 

First thing in the morning, Dan had set his alarm and woke up just as Phil did. He did not forget what had roused him earlier that night. As soon as Phil got back from the bathroom, he jumped on the chance to question him. 

“Good morning,” he started, trying to seem cool and collected.   
“Hi there. Got class today?”   
“Yeah in like an hour.” Dan stopped to decide on how to phrase his next words. “So Phil, quick question for you. I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.”  
“And where’s the question in that?” Phil smiled.   
“Shut up.”   
“I didn’t even know I sleep talk. I don’t even remember the dream, princess dragon or whatever. Should I go to a psychologist?” Dan shook his head and couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. He should have just woken Phil up right after he talked, not waiting till now. He told Phil that it wasn’t a huge deal and that they better hurry up if they want to get some of the last few good breakfast items before classes start. It was only then that Phil’s eyes truly lit up.   
“Maybe I can fight the breakfast waffle dragon?” Phil asked and Dan hit him lightly in the shoulder.   
“That’s a terrifying mental image. Never bring that up again.”


	3. Hot Chocolate

It was the week of exams and Phil was absolutely going out of his mind. He just could not take it anymore. The books he was trying to cram into his brain seemed to have endless pages and when one finished, he turned and looked, immediately regretting it because he found another one. There was no stopping it. A few more hours and he would probably be turning into mush.

At the last hour he could take, Dan burst into the room. His face was red and he was completely bundled up, a big smile crossing his face when he saw Phil. 

“Have you looked outside?!” He exclaimed, the smile getting bigger as Phil shook his head. “Oh my god it’s like they don’t want us to take our exams!” Only heaven could be that nice to him, Phil thought. He walked over to the small window in their room and all of the stress he had was completely gone. Everything he saw outside was covered in snow! Snow was quite literally everywhere and it was falling down hard. 

“I just came in from out there. Mistakenly didn’t check my emails to see if class got canceled or not.” Dan started taking off his many layers. “If the heater turns off, we will die.”   
“Then the heater better not turn off,” Phil smiled. “This is awesome! Let’s go out and have some fun.”   
“Oh no no no no.”   
“Why not?”   
“I just came from out there. It’s too inhumanly cold. Plus, the sun is going down and I want to stay inside where my toes won’t become icicles, thank you very much.” Dan raised his eyebrow to see if Phil would cross him but Phil did nothing but frown. “In the morning?” Dan finished, not wanting to let his friend down.   
“Looking forward to it!”

A few hours later, it had gotten pretty quiet. Phil had completely given up on his exam studying. He looked over to see Dan messing around on his DS, headphones on, fully concentration on the game and not on his studies once again. He got up and went to the window to check on how the snow was, hoping that it hadn’t faded away that fast. 

His hopes were met but with extra insanity. When he looked across the street to the building next to them, their doors were completely snowed in. Many emotions went through his mind: happiness, confusion, and finally a slight bit of panic. Moving over quickly to Dan, he took the headphones off his friend and waved him over to the window. 

“Oh my---”   
“We’re snowed in!” Phil exclaimed.   
“Did you check our front door? It might just be theirs, you know.” With a single look between them, they ran to the front door, opening it quickly. Phil was met with a face full of wet cold snow as some caved in on him. However, just like he thought, they were indeed snowed in. And after searching through the dorms, they realized they were alone with only the annoying RA, as everyone else had ‘safely heeded the weather alarm Dan didn’t hear about’ and evacuated before the storm had gotten any worse. Phil was slightly annoyed, but considering his company he could be worse he figured. 

Turning to face Dan, he nearly laughed when all he saw was Dan staring in the direction of the front doors. 

“Staring won’t make the snow melt any faster.” Dan still didn’t move. After a small nudge to his shoulder, he spun around and started walking quickly towards their room. Phil had to pick up his pace to keep up with him. “Hey Dan! Wait up!”   
“Look, we’re going to be stuck here….” Dan trailed off, looking under his bed for something frantically. Phil thought he had lost his mind.   
“Well yeah but what on earth are you doing?”   
“Trying not to...HERE IT IS!” Dan pulled out a box of Oreos with a big smile on his face. “Trying not to starve. We are going to be stuck here with NO FOOD.” Phil’s eyes got big and then he burst out laughing.   
“What are we going to do?” He got out when he finally calmed down. Dan offered him a cookie, shrugging his shoulders.   
“One step at a time. We start by re-populating the planet.” No words passed between them, cheeks flushed on both of their cheeks.   
“Wrong anatomy, idiot.” Phil smiled, reaching over to take another cookie. 

The next morning, Phil woke up to loud banging outside the dorm room. Slightly terrified who it might be, he poked Dan to try and wake him up as well. Unfortunately it did not work so he decided to brave it on his own. After all, if he died, he would be seen as a hero. Phil smiled thinking of that as he walked out the door slowly. 

“Hello?” He said, wondering if anyone was even going to answer.   
“Hey. I’m trying to get us out of here, at least to some food. Some of the snow melted but I can’t get out.” Phil saw the RA trying to push the snow out of the way and he was about halfway through.   
“Here, let me try.” 

Half an hour later they had the doorway clear enough to make it one person at a time, if they squeezed through very carefully. First thing the RA did was make his way to the cafeteria and try and get some food. Phil went back to his room to wake up his roomie. 

Dan was already up and had a smirk on his face when Phil walked in.   
“You’re up?”   
“Avoiding work of course.”   
“Jerk.”   
“Shut it. You get through?”   
“Of course. Wanna come and get some hot chocolate?” Phil reached out his hand to which Dan took immediately and followed him out towards loving nourishment. 

Once in the cafeteria, a small scuffle took place however.   
“Hot chocolate with milk of course. You’re crazy,” Dan stared in astonishment. “What other way is there?”   
“Whip cream and no milk.” Phil said, putting together his drink. He ignored Dan following him around trying to convince him that he was making his chocolate drink wrong. When he finally topped his warm cup with the whip he loved, he took the can it came in and squirted a dollop on Dan’s nose.   
“What the---Phil!” Dan tried not smiling but his dimples couldn’t help but coming out.   
“Don’t judge my hot cocoa.” Phil stuck out his tongue at Dan then took his finger and swiped the dollop off Dan’s nose and into his mouth. “Good stuff.” As he walked away, Dan just stood and gaped. Nothing could surprise him more.


End file.
